<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>'Demon and Hero' by ForbiddenArchive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335467">'Demon and Hero'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive'>ForbiddenArchive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>September Batch 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brainwashing, Corruption, F/M, Transformation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaia and her hubby enjoy making a mess of a different world, her hubby playing the hero as she makes him and his allies fall. Especially his 'childhood friend'.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>September Batch 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>'Demon and Hero'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Alienx815.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What do you do, when you’re either the most influential man in the whole world, give or take a couple of unimportant continents, or you’re that same man’s beloved and devious wife? The kind of people that love to see men and women bow before them and see their wills twisted until they serve them with their whole heart?</p><p>Some might say retire to the tropics and just enjoy life with one another. Others might want to throw rocks at you, the kind of people that deserve to be turned into drones for their awfully rude behavior. And a myriad of other answers that are ultimately unimportant compared to the answer that matters.</p><p>Why, you tear open a hole to another dimension and have fun there instead. Thanks to Gaia Grimwald, Deltas Danforth’s ever-loving and terrible wife, having a set of subordinates with superhuman abilities at her beck and call, doing something like that was cake compared to taking a normal vacation. She just asked Genbu, the old turtle of a woman who had taken care of her when she was still a little brat, to open up a hole. A few minutes later, and she and her beloved ventured into the deep unknown, ready to have some fun.</p><p>The world that they ended up in was a simple one. One that had no such concept as futuristic technology, like the kind that her and her hubby were used to. One that was still plagued with Monsters, kind of like the ones she had subjugated and made slaves in her own world. And most importantly, one that lacked a true and handsome hero.</p><p>So, her and her beloved figured out a devious little scheme. Sapping the power of the realm for their own, they took on directly opposing roles. She let her blonde mastermind of a lover take on the role of a hero, the world conforming to his sudden appearance by making it seem as if he had existed for years, all while she took on the role of his mortal enemy. A Demon Queen! Of course, she had to dispose of the original by turning her into a mere Imp in comparison to her, but that was hardly worth taking note of.</p><p>From that point onward, they cut contact. They had to play up their roles after all. Deltas would do his best to play the hero, using his natural charisma and charm to worm his way into the hearts of his allies. Whether it was the young and wide-eyed elven mage boy who looked up to his swordsmanship, the curvaceous paladin who had seen a thing or two in the line of duty…</p><p>Or the girl that he had ‘grown up alongside’. A blonde Nun named Sara who had initially taken a different path in life than him. While she was devoted to the god of this world, one that he and his wife had disposed of when they had the chance, she knew that she couldn’t focus on this for long. Not with the world at threat of being completely destroyed. So, once he offered her a place amongst his allies in his party, she didn’t resist. She joined his side, just like when they were kids.</p><p>The journey toward the Demon Queen’s castle was tough. Monsters all stood in the heroes’ path, but each of them fell thanks to their teamwork. Whether it was a colossus or dark elves, none of them offered much of a challenge. At least, not initially. But one night, after the Hero had a premonition from the woman who wanted his quest to end before he made it all the way to her… Things changed.</p><p>What had originally been a pleasant trip towards the edge of the world turned difficult. Monsters that had once been characterized by their strength grew more and more feminine, leaving the party at a loss. They were humanoid, and they showed enough sentience that they could beg for their lives. So much so that some of them were indeed spared, rewarding the Hero with plenty of affection for his kind heart.</p><p>But it was all a ploy. The mercy they were shown got twisted, as the devilish Monster Girls that he spared wormed their way into his allies’ hearts. At first, it was just the elven boy retreating home, now given some tender love by fellow spellcasters that wanted to ‘polish his skills’, so to speak… Then came the elderly Paladin, who lost her humanity and became a passionate elemental, burning bright as she was whisked away, leaving just the Nun alone with her dearest Deltas…</p><p>The journey had been tough. But eventually, they made it to the Demon Queen’s castle. They had both improved so much. Deltas being blessed with a sword forged from the gods (rather literally, if one were to inspect it closely), and Sara’s faith in him allowing her access to holy powers beyond any human comprehension. They were ready, they were going to win this and bring peace to the land…</p><p>“Ohohohoho! To think that you two thought you’d ever prove a challenge to me!”</p><p>A shame that for all their strength, for everything that they had gone through… They were immediately wiped onto the floor by the Demon Queen, who had watched their journey every step of the way. She had made precautions, she had done everything to ensure that their attempts to save the world would be for naught.</p><p>Sara struggled onto her knees, a cavalcade of Monster Girls standing at the edges of the Demon Queen’s throne room, all of them giggling at the sight of her. All of them decorated with a strange looking hand above their crotches, the new insignia of the Demon Queen. And every single one of them, more than enough to deal with the two would-be-heroes…</p><p>Deltas, playing along with all of this, seemed to be hypnotized as he stood at the side of the Demon Queen’s throne, stripped down to his bare essentials. His cock was firm and erect as he stared forward silently, waiting for his orders. Orders that would no doubt serve to make this experience all the more painful for the two.</p><p>“Let… Let him go, you bitch!” The nun cried out as her hands started filling with holy energy. Energy that flickered as her faith in everything wavered. Seeing how she got knocked to the ground in a flash had ruined her resolve, but her heart would not give in. Not as long as she had her childhood friend, even when he looked so distant..!</p><p>Demon Queen Gaia laughed as she rested one of her thick thighs upon the other, her flourish for exotic outfits evident as her ‘queenly attire’ could hardly be called anything like that. It was just golden jewelry connected by chains that gave her a mocking sense of modesty, since both her nipples and her holes were visible from the right angle. She’d have to apologize to her dearest after all of this was over, since it was jewelry she had confiscated some time back. Not that it mattered right now, mocking the girl in front of her was much more important.</p><p>“Such harsh language for a girl who knew better than to fight against a woman that she never could’ve beaten! What am I going to have to do with you, now that you’ve damned your own Goddess with your words?” Gaia licked her lips as she lifted herself from her throne, a spot that the ‘brainwashed’ hero quickly occupied moments later. “Perhaps turn you into one of my own…”</p><p>The young Nun wasn’t going to stand for this. Even with her wavering faith, she was still a follower of the Goddess! Her eyes flashed bright white as she poured all of her power into this one chance to incinerate the Demon from the inside out. “DIVINE LIGHT STRIKE HER DOWN!” She cried out as an explosion of pure brightness echoed around her…</p><p>Only for it all to fade, and all of the Monster Girls laughing at her expense. It had done absolutely nothing. In fact, it had outright healed their injuries. “Oh, I’m sorry. Did you think your dearest Goddess was even close to a challenge to my power? Or rather…” The Demon Queen giggled, only for an image of the Goddess, almost identical to her appearance albeit with switched colors, to superimpose itself upon her for a brief second. “My own power? You foolish, foolish little girl.”</p><p>Sara didn’t know that Gaia had merely taken upon the role of the Goddess after beating her up, and reality had shifted to make all of this accurate. “N-No, it can’t be true. T-The Goddess would never…” Her faith was wavering, her body growing cold. This was all a ruse…</p><p>“I would, especially since you all seem so eager to try and strike me down. It’s only fair that I strike you down in return, don’t you think?” ‘The Goddess’ shook her head as she plopped her ass down on the blonde Hero’s lap, her barely-contained cheeks rubbing up against his wonderful shaft. “But I think I’ve got something much more fun for you to watch. Something that’ll really show how futile this entire quest of yours was…”</p><p>The Nun watched with horror, despair filling her empty eyes as she watched the Demon Queen lift her hips back up, the image of the Goddess disappearing as she spread her drooling lower lips with one of her hands, glazing the naked Hero’s cock in the process…</p><p>“Deltas, please… Please wake up…” She tried to plead towards the ‘hypnotized’ Hero, who tried to struggle in response to her voice. To give her a false sense of hope…</p><p>Gaia merely giggled. ‘He really loves playing along with this, huh. Maybe I can try playing the Heroine next time, see how wild he goes when he's giving instead of receiving…’ She thought to herself as she sank straight down on his mighty cock, her folds swallowing it whole without leaving a single inch uncovered…</p><p>Deltas let out a powerful moan, his ‘brainwashed’ expression turning into bliss as the Deom Queen lifted herself up and down on his rod. All he could do was thrust ever gently, his instincts doing their best to match her tempo. A tempo that was deliberately kept slow, just so that they could tease the girl a little longer. </p><p>At the same time though, it was such a waste to just brush her aside with a broken Ego. So much so that the dearest Hubby playing a role whispered into his wifey’s ear. “Gaia, honey? Spare her a little, would you? She was so nice, always tending to me whenever I needed a bit of relief. Maybe we can take her back and get her in a nice suit, once you’ve given her a makeover.” His charismatic tone, even as a whisper, was too much for his lover to resist…</p><p>Gaia let out a muted huff. She really wanted to break her for claiming her man for so long! But what he said goes, so she had to adapt and adjust. Luckily, she had just the way to turn her. And since he was so kind as to push his cock a little deeper into her…</p><p>“Look, you poor fool. Watch your lovely Hero pump me full of the juice you should’ve had…” The Demon Queen giggled as her magic forced Sara to stare straight at her, even forced to crawl closer to the point where her face was creeping up against that shaft, his musk wafting through her head…</p><p>Right as she got to see the monstrous woman’s pussy clench around his shaft, milking it and draining the cum. Those heavy balls were forced to expel all their contents in seconds, filling the Queen’s pussy in a mere matter of seconds. All while she licked her lips, feeling all of that ‘holy life’ filling her womb… Not that she’d use all of it, at least not yet.</p><p>“D-Deltas…” The Nun muttered, her expression coated by a blush. To see the one she loved forced to fill another woman was the worst. And yet, despite how far she had fallen, despite the despair… The sensation that spread through her body as something sticky dripped down onto her cheek snapped her out of it, forcing her to look up at the source.</p><p>It was Gaia’s pussy, drooling that very same cum down on her face. “Eat up, little girl. Devour the seed of the one you loved, corrupted by pure evil!” The Demon Queen cackled as her magic forced Sara to keep her lips parted, letting most of that virile seed fall upon her tongue. Little by little, it all rolled down her throat, her eyes flickering between being white and black as it worked its magic on her. The same magic that had disposed of the Goddess, the same magic that would’ve been able to corrode Deltas’ spirit, if not for the fact that he was in on this entire plan.</p><p>The young Nun’s cries were powerful as she fell backward, her body writhing as the unholy essence of the Queen filled her. Her habit went up in flames, replaced by a devilish set of lingerie that left little to the imagination, all of it themed after bats as a pair of wings sprouted from her back. A tail and a set of horns grew from her ass and head respectively, as venomous love dripped from her tongue. Her skin turned a deep and tender blue, as all traces of her former faith had been wiped away. All leaving behind a mere succubus, a Daughter of the Demon Queen…</p><p>“How do you feel now, dear?” Gaia’s tone took on a much more loving edge as she kneeled down, putting a hand on the blue-skinned former nun’s shoulder. All while smiling wickedly, giggling at the sight of a girl falling so quickly.</p><p>Sara giggled in turn as she stretched, getting straight back onto her feet as a set of heels appeared on her feet, giving the newly made daughter the perfect slutty stance. “I feel better than ever, Mother. May I show my appreciation to Father?” Already, her perception of the Hero that she had travelled with changed into something more… Familial. But considering the sexual appetites of demons like her, it didn’t change their dynamic much.</p><p>“Appreciation? No no, I want you to spoil your Daddy. Give him all your love, now that you’re not constrained.” The white-haired shortstack of a Queen chimed as she squeezed her tits together, grinning as she looked upon the ‘brainwashed’ blonde.</p><p>Her newfound daughter licked her lips in turn, playing a little with her own breasts before the two women collapsed their bosoms on the blonde’s thick and erect rod, ready to torture it and spoil it until he couldn’t cum any longer. Really, bringing him pleasure was the only purpose she now had, her heart beating loudly and devotedly for his sake.</p><p>By the time they were done with it all, once the afterglow washed over the Wifey and Hubby, it was time to say goodbye to this world. Gaia and Deltas would depart, taking their sluts with them to their home dimension, where they’d be brainwashed and turned into loyal employees of their respective companies. And then they’d start over, with the roles swapped out. Deltas taking the role of the Demon King, and Gaia the smug Heroine banding other women together to face against him...</p><p>Gaia couldn’t wait, the thought of being railed by the Demon King occupying her mind for the entire trip back home...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>